Heather
'Background' Heather is Candace's childhood best friend and babysits all kids in the neighborhood at times. She is known for being quite a pain in the neck by almost every single kid she ever meets. Some gal holding lots of secrets about her skills in babysitting and her life in general but not from close friends or family. Marley is always keeping her eye on Heather while babysitting because something's just not feeling right. At times she will tend to be mean and plain rude to anybody she's talking too but it's just somehow part of who she is. If some kid is part of her family, she won't hesitate to humiliate kids like Jessie and Simon in public areas, for no reason at all. Heather grew up alongside Candace when they used to live in Tennessee together. Both families had to move out of town to start fresh and move on from history of the Lowe Family to avoid from the twins as they were very young children. As a child, Heather grew up with mature parents but a deadbeat mother who's always being mean and never taking no for an answer. She honorees her father very well and does everything she can to show love and care for her family regardless of being hated by all the other kids in the neighborhood. Growing up wasn't easy for Heather and being a preteen, she knew she had to step up and watch over her children siblings if parents can't do much or at work. She is always asked to help around the house, sometimes having to take care of herself but she's strong enough to know what's right for herself, her brothers and little sister. 'Relationships' 'Candace' Candace and Heather have been best friends all through middle and high school. They both had several classes together through jr. high and their parents were also friends so they get lots of time together. Candace and Heather are always there for each other to help with kids and just be an advocate for one another. Candace trusts Heather fist hand with the twins because of her responsibility and guidance skills with her own siblings. They know they will be great friends in their adult years and never give up on each other. 'Jessie' Heather's only little sister is Jessica. Jessica is 9 years old and Heather is17 years old, being 8 years apart doesn't give them very much of a friendship feeling, more of a typical sister relationship without the real connection going on. Heather tries to care a lot for Jessie but tends to loose control at times and sometimes gets harsh with her when rules are being broken or Jessie being defiant. 'Marley' Heather is not all that amused by Marley's childhood showdowns and crafts her personal ways to try and drive the twins crazy while being their babysitter. The fact that Marley is the little sister of her best freind gives Heather a chance to be more personal and harder to handle then if to be babysitting brand new kids. Heather doesn't really like Marley as a friend or even a cousin kid, but still time to time cares about her and keeps her safe from danger. Marley is always taking Heather as a joke and being a little clown about anything she's told to do by Heather because she's convinced not much will be done accept some basic consequences that lasts no more then 30 seconds. Let alone, not friends but not exactly enimies either. 'Simon' Category:Teenagers Category:Babysitters Category:Girls Category:Character Category:Primary Character Category:McVey Family Category:Villian